Putting is an important part of the game of golf. Approximately half the strokes in a game of golf played at par are puts.
Good putting requires proper control of the putter. One aspect of proper control of the putter requires that the putter blade be kept straight during the stroke. A straight putter blade means that the face of the putter blade is maintained exactly perpendicular to the line between the object ball and the target, which is the golf cup. It is therefore desirable to practice keeping the putter blade straight, and not rotate the putter blade by means of the wrist as the putter is moved through the putting stroke.
Various golf training devices are shown in the prior art. Some of these devices are golf putting aids.